Gaming machines for playing various games are installed in a gaming halls such as casino. For example, for a gaming machine in which roulette is played by moving and stopping a roulette ball on a rotating wheel, an arrangement in which operations of a roulette mechanism are displayed by images in addition to a roulette mechanism including a real roulette ball and the like has been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,549).